Vincent Arsenault
|mark location=Middle of the Wrist (Formerly) |occupation= Adventurer Independent Mage Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= Member of |team=None |previous team=Unknown |partner= Sahara Patagonia (Occasionally) |previous partner=Unknown |base of operations=None |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) Sahara Patagonia (Girlfriend) |counterpart= None |magic= Wind Magic Sword Magic Requip Barrier Magic Memory-Make Nature Magic |weapons='Orage' (風神の古器 (オレージ), Orēji; French for "Storm/Hurricane", Japanese for "Ancient Tools of the Wind God") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Vincent Arsenault (ビンセント·アルセンオールト, Binsento Arusen'ōruto) Appearance Personality History Equipment Orage (風神の古器 (オレージ), Orēji; French for "Storm/Hurricane", Japanese for "Ancient Tools of the Wind God"): Synopsis Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magics & Abilities Other Skills Quotes *''"Let's go, our adventure awaits!"'' (当社の冒険に待ち受ける、行こう！, Tōsha no bōken ni machiukeru, ikou!) — Vincent's catchphrase. *''"After all the chaotic and wacky events we've been through together — helping each other out while getting to know one another, how can I not help but to fall in love with you? You're a fun person to hang out with; you make things more interesting. Not to mention your magic is kickass! If I'm with you, it feels like I can accomplish anything with ease. Please, stay with me if you can. I swear, you won't regret it. I'll make sure each and every day we spend together will be the best time of our lives. Believe it!"'' — Vincent bluntly stating his affections to Sahara, much to her embarrassment. *''"Sooo... This is what an Angel's blessing is like. It's everything I've read about and then some. Why do I feel even more powerful than before? No, that's not all. This blessing, it's very warm and soothing — like I'm being embraced by a motherly light. That's it! I'm cherishing this gift for as long as I'm alive. No way in hell that I'm letting go of such a magnificent thing!'' — Vincent upon receiving a Seraphim's blessing as token of saving his life. *''"Comrades, they're precious. They're people who are always there for you, no matter what; when you're sad, they're sad. Same thing when being happy or angry. They give each other a helping hand, regardless of the situation. Sure, you may have fights here and there because you may share different views on certain subjects, but you're able to put that aside; it's because you know that's not what defines your relationship. When one is lost in the darkness and can't find their way, the other will be the "light" — using everything they possess to guide them back to the right path. Comrades are a super special thing to have; without them, having an adventure wouldn't be as fun really."'' — Vincent's philosophy about camaraderie. *''"Besides being an adventurer, I'm also a Mage — a strong one at that, if I do say so myself. So it's only natural I fight people who are as strong or even stronger than me. It's one of the many ways I can grow stronger. I guess you can say that's an adventure in-and-of itself."'' — Vincent expressing his desire to fight strong adversaries. Trivia *Vincent is heavily based off of Shiki from the short manga series, Monster Hunter Orage; this is seen in much of the article, going from his appearance & personality to his fighting methods and choice of magic. *According to the author, Vincent's theme song is His World, which can denote to his love of adventure. *It's known that he doesn't particularly fear anything, due to him being raised in various environments and exposed to many dangers. This may be one of the reasons that he's very reckless in most things that he does, rarely planning ahead and follows his instincts in all cases. *Originally, the author wanted to give Vincent some form of Lost Magic; he later decided against it, seeing it as a tacky way to make a character look powerful and it being a running trend with most users on this site. Also, since Vincent is partnered with Sahara — who utilizes Slayer Magic, considered to be a form of Lost Magic, it truly wasn't needed. He opted to make him a normal mage instead. Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Molding Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Under Construction Category:Angel-Blessed